Usagi Komatsu behaves at Kanki Japanese Restaurant/Ungrounded
Cast *Young Guy as Evil Kikko Hayashida's Dad *Karen as Evil Kikko Hayashida's Mom *Jennifer as Evil Kikko Hayashida *Ivy as Usagi Komatsu *Kimberly as Marcus Komatsu *Salli as Megumi Komatsu *Young Guy as Male Kenji Japanese Restaurant Clerk Transcript * Usagi Komatsu: Hey mom, can me and my 11 year old permanently adopted brother Marcus go to Kanki Japanese Restaurant for lunch? * Megumi Komatsu: Yes. * Usagi Komatsu: Thank you, mom! you're the best mom ever! * Megumi Komatsu: Thanks, Usagi. * Komatsu and Marcus Komatsu happily walked to Kanki Japanese Restaurant in eastern Benessetown for lunch. They happily walked by a Japanese supermarket, a 3 story Japanese police station, a 3 story Japanese hospital, a large Japanese omega mall, a large Japanese fire station, a 10 story Japanese department store, a large and gigantic Japanese Self Defense Force base, a large Japanese courthouse, a Sanrio store, a 3 store Nintendo store, a flower shop and walked pass a GoAnimate Omega Cinemas where Evil Kikko Hayashida is in severe trouble with her parents for seeing a Marvel movie. * Evil Kikko Hayashida's Dad: Evil Kikko Hayashida, how bloody dare you seeing Black Panther?! You know that movie is made by Marvel and it is rated PG-13 and your still strongly banned from everything by Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Comedy Central, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Entertainment, FUNimation, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Big Idea Productions, Point Grey, Activision, Mojang, and Ubisoft, playing M rated video games and from watching PG-13, R and NC-17 rated movies!! You were supposed to watch Monsters University or The Incredibles 2, but you do not know anything about The Emoji Movie on DVD and Call of Duty: WWII for Xbox One for you! * Evil Kikko Hayashida's Mom: When we get home and we turn on the flatscreen TV, we will change the channel from Scooby Doo: Where Are You? on Warner Bros. TV to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids! * Kikko Hayashida begins running back home as her parents chase her. * Evil Kikko Hayashida: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! No! (X30) * Usagi Komatsu: Here we are at the Kanki Japanese restaurant! * Marcus Komatsu: WOW! It looks awesome! I went there with my old family when I was 6 years old back in 2013. *Usagi Komatsu: I agree. Satoru and I were 2 year olds in 2013 and my parents were 26 year olds. *Male Kenji Japanese Restaurant Clerk: Welcome to Kanki Japanese Restaurant. How may we help you? *Marcus Komatsu: We would like to have Yakisoba noodles, hibachi steak and chicken, chef salads, hibachi vegetables delight with tofu appetizer and lemonade please. * Luna Minami: No way mom and dad! I don't want to eat at Kanki Japanese Restaurant! I want Cap'n Crunch cereal right now! * Luna Minami's Dad: Luna, stop acting like a spoiled brat! We are having this Japanese restaurant called, Kanki! why? because it's very good and healthy for you! * Luna Minami: NO! I want Cap'n crunch cereal! not this kanki Japanese restaurant trash! * Luna Minami's Mom: Luna, watch your language! and no, we are not having Cap'n Crunch cereal! we are having this kanki Japanese restaurant! Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2018 videos